


Hilarious

by rudymemingers



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudymemingers/pseuds/rudymemingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thoughts of a dead man laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hilarious

You have no idea what I find so funny about you. The way you blanch every time you see me. That day, when I appeared in your study, you seemed so young. You'd survived my hunger games and was still so very young. I've seen you since then, in your inspiring videos. I can see how life has affected you. How I affected you. I made you mad. The girl on fire: insane just with a few flowers! You were Panem's weapon against me and they chose well. I may've terrified you but even I think you were a worthy opponent.

I didn't kill Prim. I hope you'll believe me when I watch your crazy eyes dart about the room. Your sister's death wasn't my fault. I'd never lie to you, I'm too proud for that. Not all the blame for this war is for you though, don't worry. I blame the rest of you tributes as well. I even blame Rue. You'd think I wouldn't remember her name. I'm not totally heartless. Maybe it's just a small part of me that's good. It's just too small for anyone to see. Or maybe the fear of death has been drilled so deep in my bones that I'm hoping someone will spare me. It's not going to happen, I know that much. I can hope.

I don't think I deserve hope.

 

 _This is my home!_ I want to yell. They're taking me to you. Or at least where I'll get to see you. I can barely remember what corridor I'm in, my own home seems an alien place with so many people in it. I don't think it's ever had this many lungs breathe under its roof.

I've not reached the room of my execution, I wonder now what room it'll be in. I've heard that you'll be the one to do it. I guess it's only fair. I took Peeta and his oh so kind thoughts and turned them against you. I think you're allowed to take over my house and kill me now.

If it's any consolation, I'm sorry for what I did. The games were all I could do to keep control over Panem. You know how difficult it is to control whole civilisations? It didn't give me any right to do those things, I guess. But it's an excuse. 

I think I'll need a few of them for where I'm going. Maybe I deserve it. You were all so easy to scare.

Maybe I've gone mad. They don't let me speak to other people here. No one talks to me. People stopped doing that years ago. I command people, I never stopped to have a chat. That honour was reserved for you my dear Katniss.

Finally, I'm in the room I'll last breathe in. I can see you. I smile at you and you stare right through me. Not even a smile, Katniss? I chuckle under my breath.

Ouch.

The broad man just hit me right between the shoulder blades. It makes me hunch over and he's straightened me up before anyone notices. I highly doubt they'd care. In fact; they'd probably pay the man to do it another few times before you can shoot me. That's what I'd do. I don't think the man would even get money, knowing me (as who else would know you better than yourself?) I'd probably take someone dear to him and torture them until he did whatever I commanded.

I'm too old for this.

I look around for someone I recognise, maybe a traitor that worked for me. Then I see you. And you're standing there with an arrow pointed at me. It'll pierce me straight through. It'll hurt a lot more than the hit between the shoulder blades, it might even go straight through me and out the other side.

Is it bad that I want to see this happen?

You're flanked on both sides. I wonder why? It's not like I could hurt you now. The man behind me would make sure of that.

I realise now that it's because of your current mental state. I guess that losing your sister so violently would do that to you.

The thoughts in your head are passing through your eyes. I know what you're thinking about. I wouldn't lie to you Katniss! I didn't kill Primrose! I'm yelling at you through my eyes and a very small trace of realisation passes through your expression. I grin which causes the man behind me to hit me again. I don't care. Not even a little bit. I know what's happening next.

I don't think it's possible for me to be scared. However glorified your insanity and power, you're still just a teenage girl that I managed to manipulate.

Someone is counting down. I can hear them and so I grin wider. The smell of blood reaches even my nostrils. I realise now why people hated it. All that money spent on something that made people terrified of me! Maybe it was worth it. Too late to change now…

I'm dying today, you just won't be the one to do it.

The countdown reaches zero and your arrow is no longer aimed at me. It's already gone straight through Coin. It's strange, I'm going to die today yet I can't help but laugh.

I think I knew that I was going to die this way. It's not so painful. Blood pours down my chin in red streaks; it's already stuck in my throat. I choke on it. The red liquid spurts out everywhere, covering the man with the gun in it. I'm still laughing.


End file.
